Timeline
This timeline is a compendium of critical events that made up our present world on Earth. Time line * 65,000,000 MYA, Marduk (poss. Procyon) battles Tiamat (The Tiamat). . (See Solar System) * 50,000,000 MYA, blooded reptilian descendants of evolve into fairly intelligent, but primitive congregations able to build and make use of flint tools.Thousand of hand-made artifacts and objects were found in California mines of solid rock that dates to the (50 million years ago). This period is said to be before the time of the first apes and monkeys (Forbidden Archeology (May 5, 2017), the address). The flourishing of , said to be the ancient line of , is not for another 10,000,000 MY later. Epic of Drakon * 12,531,102 MYA, (Satya Yuga) * 11,235,102 MYA, (Treta Yuga) * 10,371,102 MYA, (Dvapara Yuga) The Reptilians flourish as a ritualistic, telepathic and technologically advanced civilization. They develop a space program to colonize seven celestial planets and moons in the Solar System. * 9,939,102 MYA (Kali Yuga) The Reptilians burrow underground, establishing subterranean domes. (Venus is lost) Unknown Epic * 8,211,102 MYA (Satya Yuga) Epic of Anunnaki * 3,891,102 MYA (Satya Yuga) The "Golden age" ;Age of Treta Yuga Treta means 'a collection of three things' in . The Dharma bull, which symbolises morality, stood on three legs during this period. There were three Avatars of Vishnu that were seen, the fifth, sixth and seventh incarnations.as Vamana, Parashurama and Rama respectively. The spans 1,296,000 years. * 2,163,102 MYA, the age of Treta Yuga begins. * 1,500,000 MYA, the Anunnaki (or Illojim), from the star system Aldebaran, make preparations to inhabit the Earth and to make "man" in their image. They make a brief visit to Earth to alter the genetic makeup of , which results in the divergence of two main variants of early man: (1) and (2) . * 950,000 BCE, (3) diverge from Homo erectusSee: on Wikipedia There currently isn't enough data to confirm if the Anunnaki returned to Earth at this period to stimulate the third split of early man. It can only be assumed, based on Lacerta's and assertions that the Anunnaki "genetically modified" mankind. (this third main variety of early man cohabiting, seemingly fulfills the Hindu prophecy of the Dharma bull standing on three legs before the next age). ;Age of Dvapara Yuga In Hindu mythology, the Dharma bull, which symbolises morality, stands on two legs during this period (Perhaps representing "gods" and man). lasts 864,000 years. * 867,102 BCE, The Age of Dvapara Yuga begins. * 450,000 BCE, the Anunnaki return to colonize Earth.The Transcriptions of Lacerta was translated into English from Swedish. The transcription reads " 1,5 million years ago", which could be translated three ways and all give a correct triple answer: (1) as "1/2 million" or "half million" MYA, which agrees with 's dating of the Anunnaki colonizing Earth, or (2) as 1/5 million (.2 x 450,000 BCE = 90,000 BCE). 90,000 BCE could be the climactic point at which modern mankind was fit in the eyes of the Anunnaki to conjugate with, where the human female was exquisitely beautiful (Books of Enoch). (3) If the transcript was meant to read 1.5 million, it could explain the genetic separation of into two distinct groups of early man: (1) and (2) (a mystery and somewhat controversial to mainstream researchers as to why these two genetically diverse groups of early man cohabited with each other and don't stem one from the other). * 400,000 BCE, the Anunnaki genetically modify the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999), See also: Lacerta in order to increase the diverse-ability of functions of ancestral mankind. This interventionIntervention of the genome by the Anunnaki, seems to be evident by the disappearance of who remained stable in Africa for about 500,000 years before disappearing from the fossil record after 1.4 million years ago; no identifiable cause has been attributed to their disappearance. The much-later evidence of the similar ''H. heidelbergensis in the same region may indicate a hole in the record. (See on ''Wikipedia). began with inducing a larger cranium, in order to increase the size of brain matter.The enlarging of the cranial was induced as early as H. erectus, where fossils show a cranial capacity greater than that of , the earliest fossils show a cranial capacity of 850 cm³, while later Javan specimens measure up to 1100 cm³ (Swisher, Carl Celso III; Curtis, Garniss H. and Lewin, Roger (2002) Java Man, Abacus, ISBN 0-349-11473-0.). * 243,548 BCE, Anunnaki perfected the Human genome into philosophical modern man ( );Studies of molecular biology give evidence that the approximate time of divergence from the common ancestor of all modern human populations was 200,000 years ago (nsf.gov National Science Foundation (NSF) News). the first Sumerian kings are installed. Sumerian King List * 178,748 BCE, the first Sumerian city (Eridu) falls.See also: * 170,000 BCE, modern man wears clothes.There is some consensus that clothing was used as early as 170,000 years ago due to divergence from the head lice to the body louse, that specifically lives in clothing, at that time.(Ralf Kittler, Manfred Kayser & Mark Stoneking (2003), "Molecular evolution of Pediculus humanus and the origin of clothing" (PDF), Current Biology, 13 (16): 1414–1417, doi:10.1016/S0960-9822(03)00507-4, PMID 12932325), (Stoneking, Mark. "Erratum: Molecular evolution of Pediculus humanus and the origin of clothing". Retrieved March 24, 2008), ("...Lice Indicates Early Clothing Use ...", Mol Biol Evol (2011) 28 (1): 29-32.) * 120,000 BCE, Humans and begin cannibalizing.Grisly evidence of Neanderthal cannibalism uncovered in a Belgian cave * 90,000 BCE, the Anunnaki conjugate with human females. * 70,748 BCE, the second Sumerian city falls. * 40,000 BCE, are wiped out into extinction[http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v512/n7514/abs/nature13621.html Nature, The timing and spatiotemporal patterning of Neanderthal disappearance]] (most likely genocidal). ;Age of Kali Yuga Kali Yuga, in Hindu mythology, is the age of darkness and ignorance. People become sinners and lack virtue. They become slaves to their passions and are barely as powerful as their earliest ancestors in the Satya Yuga. Society falls into disuse and people become liars and hypocrites. Knowledge is lost and scriptures are diminished. Humans eat forbidden and dirty food. The environment is polluted, water and food become scarce. Wealth is heavily diminished. Families become non-existent. Average lifespan of people is barely 100 years.H.D. Dharm Chakravarty Swami Prakashanand Saraswati. Encyclopedia Of Authentic Hinduism The True History and the Religion of India,Hardbound, 2nd Edition, 2003 ,ISBN 0967382319 Retrieved 2015-01-21 * c. 3102 to 3082 BCE, Metatron ( ) leaves Earth.In Judaism, Enoch becomes Metatron (Rami Shapiro (24 October 2009). "Enoch's Ascent: A Tale of a Jewish Angel". ZEEK. Retrieved 19 January 2016). Enoch departs in 3082 BCE by Christian calculations (Timeline for the Flood (March 9, 2012), by David Wright). In Hindu mythology, the Lord leaves Earth in 3102 BCE (Times of India article, September 8, 2004". Retrieved 31 December 2015). There is a twenty year margin of error between the two mythologies of departure. * a. 3102 BCE, The Age of Kali Yuga begins after Metatron departs.Metatron being synonymous with Lord Krishna of Hindu mythology, who leaves Earth in 3102 BCE (Times of India article, September 8, 2004". Retrieved 31 December 2015). * 2348 BCE, the "great flood", recorded in semitic mythology,Timeline for the Flood (March 9, 2012), by David Wright wipes out the last Sumerian capital, . Notes Category:Solar System Category:Earth Category:Timelines